ADVANCED GLYCATION END PRODUCT ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the Advanced Glycation Endproducts (AGE) Analysis Shared Resource is to provide a central resource to perform uniform, consistent, and reliable measurements of AGE metabolite levels in a cost- effective manner for all the U54 South Carolina Cancer Disparities Research Center (SC CADRE) Full and Pilot Research Projects. This new Shared Resource will also evaluate all of the samples from blacks with African ancestry (AAs) in the U54 SC CADRE Full and Pilot Research Projects for Sea Island/Gullah ancestry. This innovative Shared Resource will also provide expertise and guidance in all aspects of AGE biology for SC CADRE investigators and SC CADRE undergraduate and junior faculty Scholars. The AGE Analysis Shared Resource will work with the SC CADRE Community Outreach Core to implement strategies to disseminate and educate the general public regarding the associations among lack of physical activity and obesity, AGEs, and cancer disparities.